


craving something more

by messagetoman



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving In Together, stupid boys with stupid feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagetoman/pseuds/messagetoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Nick fight about double dipping. Except it's not about double dipping at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	craving something more

**Author's Note:**

> First piece of writing I've done in months and I'm not happy with how this even turned out but I just need to post something. First attempt and tomlinshaw which has become a recent favourite of mine, so hope you enjoy.

When Louis tumbles out of bed in the morning, feeling the events of last night as he stretches his legs and walks the short distance from Nick's bedroom to the kitchen, he has a craving for ice cream. He throws on a discarded shirt he finds on the floor before he walks over, not entirely sure if it's his own or if it's one of Nick's and yells out a 'morning' towards the bathroom, which Nick has occupied. He's sure that there's a container of ice cream in the fridge, and he's sure that it's going to be a ridiculous, pompous flavour, from a ridiculous and pompous company because he doesn't expect anything less than that to be in Nick's house.

His assumptions are correct as he sights out _'Macadamia and Honey Swirl'_ ice cream. Louis' not entirely sold, but hey, who's he to deny his cravings. So he gathers the black container, with the fancy writing in one hand, shuts the freezer with the other and then fetches a spoon.

That's how Nick finds Louis the next morning. Pulling the lid off an ice cream container at half past nine.

"You sure that's a nutritious breakfast love?" Nick hums.

Louis, who clearly hadn't heard the older man walking into the kitchen looks up startled, but the look is quickly replaced with a fond smile. "But 've cravings Nick." He says matter-of-factly.

Nick saunters over and wraps his arms around Louis' waist from behind and places a kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck, which Louis only sinks in to. "Why don't you get a plate?" Nick suggests.

"Nah, I just wanna bite. Just to settle the craving." Louis says flippantly.

Nick just hums his agreement and moves to the opposite side of the kitchen to get himself a cup of water. Louis scoops a large portion from the ice cream and begins to seductively eat it, and Nick isn't at all surprised. The little minx.

He leans against the kitchen counter as he watches Louis lick at the spoonful of ice cream and chuckles. It's unfair how good Louis manages to look even the morning after crazy sex, with his hair messed up and with just Nick's shirt on that falls just bellow his bum. Nick knows he wants what he has with Louis to be a forever kind of thing, and it's terrifying how sure of that he is. Though, he can't say the same for Louis and then Nick remembers what his boyfriend had said last night. Or rather, what he didn't say. How he'd brushed off Nick's offer to move in together and the hurt Nick was feeling yesterday, that was brushed aside and taken over by lust, has returned and is more aggressive than before.

He's still watching Louis, a frown on his face now as the other boy finishes off his spoonful.

Nick needs to talk to Louis about what happened later on, maybe after a coffee and he's more awake, when his thoughts are more coherent. Because he'll admit his offer was said at an unconventional time, the unconventional time being Louis on his knees sucking Nick's brain out of his dick. So he can't blame Louis for brushing it off, but he still wants to know why. Louis could've easily pulled off of Nick and addressed it if he really, truly wanted to move in with Nick.

However, his body betrays his plan to 'talk about it later' and starts talking now when Louis dips his spoon back in the ice cream for another bite.

"Did you just double dip?" Nick says, his tone bewildered.

Louis just looks at him quizzically, not entirely sure if Nick's seriously as annoyed as his face portrays him to be. "What?" He replies.

"You just double dipped!" Nick says again.

"Yea, so?" Louis says, not entirely following.

"You were full on making out with that spoon a second ago and then you just put it back in the container!" And Nick's voice is louder now and /what the fuck/?

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Louis fires back. And of course he yells back because this is how it is when it comes to Nick. Louis can't control his emotions and it's all too much and at the same time never enough. Nick brings out the worst and the best in Louis and Louis, even right now, while he's yelling, he can't get enough of it.

"Yes, because that's fucking gross!" Nick rebuts.

"You don't think it's fucking gross when you're licking me out like last night!" Louis shouts because Nick is being unbelievable right now.

"That's different. That's between me and you. But that's," Nick gestures to the ice cream, "that isn't. What if someone comes over and wants to eat from it?!"

"Then they'll fucking eat it. It's not like I'm making some grande statement informing the world that I double dipped!"

"That's not even what I'm saying." And really Louis' just fucking confused now.

"Well be ever so kind to shed some light on whatever the fuck is happening right now, because I seriously have no idea why we're fighting." Neither does Nick, he didn't mean for this to turn into a fight. But he can't say he's all that surprised that he did. It doesn't take long for them to bicker. Louis' fiery, all short fused and loud voice and Nick loves it, if he's honest with himself.

"It's about the principle that you don't respect my things. This is my apartment after all." And there. Nick's said it. Or said it the best way he can. It's a known fact that Nick can't communicate his feelings so he leaves it up to the person to interpret it however they like. He really hopes Louis knows him well enough to understand what Nick's trying to say without Nick actually having to admit he's upset.

"This isn't about the ice cream is it?" Louis says, voice softer now, trying to salvage the conversation by making it civil.

"It is. It's about that being mine and mine only." If Nick could, he'd probably hit himself right now because this isn't how he imagined this conversation would go. He didn't imagine he'd regress in age and turn into a sulking three year old.

"No, fuck you Nicholas! You can't just ask me to move in when I'm giving you head!" Louis shouts and Nick can tell he's not so much as angry now, more so upset. "You can't just drop something so big like that on me without any warning."

"What type of warning do you want? An alarm? A sign with neon fucking lights reading 'Louis, your boyfriend is about to ask you to move in with him because he fancies the hell out of you'?"

"There it is Nick. Right there. You can't even say "love". How do you not expect me to be shocked by the offer when you haven't even told me you love me?! That's the type of warning I need ok?"

"Is that what you want?" Nick says sternly. He doesn't wait for Louis to reply though, he just carries on, "Fine Lou! I fucking love you ok? I love you so much it's sometimes all I can think about. You make my life so much harder and so much more exciting and I love every bit of it. And this is so scary because I've never felt this way about anyone at all and trust that when I finally tell you I love you it's in a middle of a fight. Even right now, yelling at one another I love you so much and I just want to live together because I can't think of anything better than seeing you everyday." Nick draws in a breath at the end of that and just stares at Louis, who doesn't look so defensive any more.

"You love me?" Louis says in a small voice, moving across the kitchen to the side Nick's on.

"Well, yea." Nick sighs out, rubbing the back of his neck as he sheepishly smiles down at Louis who's finally standing in front of him

"Well good, because I love you." Louis smiles. He presses up onto his toes and brushes a soft kiss to Nick's lips. It doesn't last long before he sinks back and Nick's a left a little disappointed. Though his disappointment doesn't last long at all because then Louis' saying, "And I'd love to move in with you."

**Author's Note:**

> It's bad, I know don't hate me but I hardly have time to write and the hour this took me was all I could spare.  
> Thanks for reading xx


End file.
